ttgfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Titans: STAY AWAKE
Welcome back to Total Drama Titans, Last episode, the campers were doing their first challenge, which was to jump off the cliff and into the water. The Screaming Gophers won as Kilowat bravely jumped even though water was his weakness, but not as bad as Kittens who shouted that she'd get her hair wet, NEATFREAK. In the end the Killer Bass voted off Kitten who was real ticked, but who will be eliminated in this episode, stay tuned on TOTAL DRAMA TITANS Episode 3: STAY AWAKE (Robin wakes up) Robin: BASS, HERE NOW Jinx: why... Robin: WHY, WE'VE GOTTA GET PREPARED FOR THE CHALLENGE Jinx: its 7'0'clock, you and i are the only ones awake too (Robin sees them still asleep) Robin: well.....UP ON YOUR FEET Jinx: why Robin: why (he goes up to Jinx) Robin: BECAUSE IM LEADER AND YOU DO AS YOU'RE TOLD YOU VILLAINOUS SCUM Jinx: ugh (she stands) Robin: now were gonna do (loud horn beeps and everyone wakes up in shock) Control Freak: CAMPERS, GET BREAKFAST, TO THE CAMPSITE, LISTEN TO YOUR CHALLENGE, you got half an hour. (he leaves) Raven: ughhhhhhh Jinx: i know right (at the dining hall) (Cyborg is looking at his circuits) Starfire: Are you sure you do not need assistance Cyborg: im fine Star, don't worry about me StarFire: but your my frie- Cyborg: I SAID I DONT NEED HELP (silence) Starfire: oh.... (note gets thrown at Starfire's head from Robin) Note: Star, come to the beach after the elimination, bring Cyborg to, Signed Robin Starfire: um Cyborg Cyborg: WHAT NOW Starfire: err (she gives him the note) Cyborg: yeah whatever sure. (he leaves and goes to the campsite then Blackfire comes to Starfire) Blackfire: Wow, touchy, to think hes your friend Starfire: oh he is just what the people call down here stressed Blackfire: really, how about we make a deal Starfire: yes.... Blackfire: how about we make an alliance Starfire: an.... alliance Blackfire: yeah were like a team, and we can vote out people easier, you know like Cyborg Starfire: but i do not want to vote out Cyborg and why should i trust you sister Blackfire: because i heard them (she plays tape) Tape: Robin: wow Starfire cant do anything right Beast Boy: yeah shes a loser Raven: she thinks were her friends, that's the only thing that actually makes me smile with her Cyborg: yeah, what a loner (they all laugh) (Starfire cries) Starfire: i am not their friend Blackfire: don't worry sister, i know we've had our feuds, but as a sibling of mine ill help you eliminate them Starfire: thank you sister Blackfire* Ha Starfire is so gullable Starfire* (she whimpers) i thought they were my friends (she cries again) Angel: hey guys BlackFire: What do you want Angel: well, i couldn't help overhearing and maybe, i could join your alliance, ill help ya get rid of the titans Blackfire: hmmm, ok Starfire: th-thank you Blackfire* Wow a bonus Angel* hey i want to start joining alliances if im gonna get that money Beast Boy: so Terra.... how ya been Terra: leave me alone Beast Boy Beast Boy: b-but Terra: I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE YOU GREEN FREAK *Beast Boy wow.....harsh *At the camp* Control Freak: CAMPERS, TODAYS CHALLENGE, well also tonight's, IN AN AWAKEATHON Cheshire: Whats that? Control Freak: its where whoever stays awake the longest wins it for their team, and also immunity for themselves the next time their team loses. Gizmo: HA sounds easy, bring it on snot brain *after they have lunch they start the challenge* Control Freak: TIME STARTS.....NOW (silence) (Gizmo and mammoth suddeenly then fall asleep) Control Freak: well, thats already 2 campers out, whose next. Cyborg: HA, this is gonna be easy, my battery lasts for the whole week. Blackfire: (whispers to Starfire) thats gonna be a problem, know how to get that power down. Starfire: if he is a little nervous, he stats powering down by 10% more, but Cyborg never really gets nervous, so its never been a problem, but i dont want to cheat Blackfire: listen Star, if you want to win you gotta, cause a lot of campers here are not gonna be asleep. Starfire: well ok..... (Starfire sees Speedy, Billy numerous, See-More, Private H.I.V.E, Kole, Gnnark, Raven, Mas, Menos and Wonderirl asleep) Starfire: this seems easy enough... *Blackfire walks up to Cyborg* Blackfire: so, hows it going hunky Cyborg: excuse me (sweat drop) BlackFire: you heard me, how about flexing those muscles for a lady like me to see. Cyborg: well heheh if you insist (he flexes) Blackfire: wow, i think your the strongest guy ive ever seen (Robin sees) Robin: hey back off from him. Cyborg: nah its.... ok (his power starts dropping) Blackfire: ill be over there *wink* Starfire: i do not think we should chea Blackfire: Come on sis, don't you trust me Starfire (sigh, guess im going to have to) (Soon, The remaining awake campers are Kyd Wykkyd, Jinx, Kid Flash, Bumble Bee, Robin, Cyborg, Blackfire and Starfire after 3 nights) Kid Flash: so, beautiful night tonight ey Jinx. Jinx: i guess Kid Flash: yep, couldn't get any better than this *his hand starts going near hers ut she quickly moves it* Cyborg: wait, im powering down, but ho- (he shuts down) Control Freak: wow, its really getting pumped. Jinx: *sigh* so tired Bumble Bee: me too, i don't think i can keep going..... (she falls asleep then so does Jinx) Kid Flash: wow, now whose gonna accompany me *Sees Robin fall asleep*, wow im doing better than i thought. (after 5th night Starfire, Blackfire, Kyd Wykkyd and Kid Flash are still awake) Kid Flash: yawn (falls asleep along with Blackfire) Starfire: sister.... (she looks at Kyd who is still not tired) (on the 6th night Kyd and Star are the only ones left) Starfire: (starts to close her eyes) (the other campers who were asleep come to watch) Blackfire: come on sis..... (Starfire slowly drifts off and Kyd wins) (the Killer Bass cheer Kyd on and Starfire suddenly awakes) *Kyd Wykkyyd .............. Control Freak: Well done Star you tried your hardest, for coming second, im going to give you immunity, you can give it to someone if you like, but that's highly unlike- Starfire: i would like to give it to Blackfire (teen titans gaze in wonder) Robin: but..but Why Starfire: (looks angry at him) YOU KNOW WHY (she storms off at the campsite leaving Robin and the other titans confused) Control Freak: Screaming Gophers, to the campsite please. ( at the campsite) Control Freak: welcome too the campsite,Gophers, this is where we will eliminate one of your players, so first marshmallow goes to.... Blackfire, Starfire, Kid Flash, Billy Numerous, Gizmo, Mas, Menos, Argent, Herald, Wilderbeast, Fang, Kilowat and Gnnark. The remaining 4 are Cyborg, Terra, Cheshire and Angel. The 2 marshmallows go to........ Cheshire and.......Angel. Angel: WOOOOOOO Cheshire: yeah, cool Control Freak: Now...Cyborg and Terra. Cyborg, campers saw you be mean to Starfire which kinda you know, angered them, and Terra......i have no clue, maybe cause people don't like you Terra: Go figure Control Freak: so, the final marshmallow goes too..... (Terra and Cyborg look at each other intimidatingly) Control Freak: Cyborg Terra: WHAT, WHAT DID I DO Beast Boy, (sigh) Terra, we trusted you and you nearly murdered us Raven: yeaaaaah, we hate you Robin: im sorry Terra but we couldnt let money like that fall into your hands. Terra: Grr (she walks on the dock of shame and into the boat of losers) Beast Boy: (he thinks) TERRA WAIT (she looks to him) Beast boy: see you at the finals (she smiles slightly but it then turns to a angry look) Control Freak: wow, DRAMA BOMB, i seriously thought Cyborg was gonna go, i mean what did Terra do and i mea- Raven: just say it Control Freak: ugh fine (no one ever asks for my opinion) next time on Total Drama Titans, lets just say you better be holding onto those balls. Everyone (except Kyd sinces hes mute ;/) : EWWWWWWW Control Freak: NOT IN THAT WAY YOU MULES, but anyway, stay tuned on TOTAL DRAMA TITANS! Category:Fan Episodes Category:Total Drama Titans Category:Vhs